


Arrival

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Cabin [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Christmas Vacation, Dimity is meddlesome, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, but like softcore tho, dimity ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Hecate arrives at her cabin to discover a surprise waiting for her. Ficlet.Day 12 of the Winter Fluff Event: Remote Cabin/Inn.





	Arrival

Hecate struggled to unlock the door, cursing Dimity. It was old and the key slightly rusty, and Hecate was sure this was all some sort of practical joke. A holiday to a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, in _Wales_ , no less. It had been a long flight, and it was cold, and her inability to make it in the door was the last thing she needed.

Finally she tried turning the key clockwise, the wrong way. Something clicked, so she held it there and pushed. The door gave way.

Hat askew, leaving her broomstick at the entryway, she trudged through the cabin. To the left was a sitting room with a comfortable-looking sofa and a large stone fireplace; across the way, a dark, rustic kitchen. She went down the corridor to the only other room in her tiny cottage. The door was cracked. Touching her fingertips to the door, she guided it open. Inside, the room was dark.

Hecate wasted no time. She removed most of her clothing, then peeled back the blanket on the bed. Only then did she notice a distinctly Ada-shaped lump in the bed.

She yelped.

Ada stirred, rolling her body toward the noise, and made a _mrf_ sound. She lifted her arms, limply.

“Hecate… you’re here.”

Now she understood. This had been an elaborate attempt at a surprise couples’ holiday. She could murder Dimity when they returned to Cackle’s, she decided; but for now she sighed and sank into Ada’s outstretched arms.

She was extremely affectionate for someone who had been asleep just five minutes prior.  Her hands were completely unrestrained, wandering over the familiar terrain of Hecate’s body. Before Hecate could insist otherwise, the rest of her clothing was shed and flung from the bed. Hecate found herself shivering, but not from the cold.

Even half-asleep, Ada knew just how to touch Hecate, when to slow down, when to give reassurances. Hecate tilted upward, demanding hard kisses, before turning aside and burying her face in a pillow as her chest and cheeks flushed. She worked to keep breathing as she melted into the rhythm of Ada’s hands. She pressed her hips up, rubbing against Ada’s palm, asking for more, faster. That made quick work of her. Ada said, “That’s my good girl,” and Hecate’s vision clouded over.

She came gently, rocking against Ada’s body, whimpering as the pleasure rippled from her core. And Ada wrapped her arms around her, steadying her, augmenting the magic that crinkled from Hecate’s fingertips with her own.

“Welcome to our temporary home.”

Hecate voiced her last thought as sleep overtook her. “That Dimity.”


End file.
